Twisted
by iamnumberfive
Summary: What will you do if your father FORCED you to do something you don't want & something that might twist your world?What will you do when something you never expect or something you promised not to do happen to you?Can Bella cope with these twists and turns
1. Paranoia

**Bear with me... Kidding! Please take it easy on me. I'm too young too die and I'm just a beginner. I'm not like those people who write like a promaybe they are one! with very good story and everything! Well... The characters are all human since the infamous Twilight Saga has ended. I'm broke so I don't own anything especially Edward!**

**Please read...**

* * *

BUZZ!! My alarm clock buzzed me to wake up. UGH!! Another day in Forks, Washington, my personal hell on earth. Ever since my father, the well-known Charlie Swan, got wealthy, my life became despondent. Of course I like the luxurious things he is giving me, but I'm not that acquisitive. He can't buy me. He barely had a single time with me! He was always hectic. He has no time for anyone or anything except for work. That's why my mother, Renee, left him. I was with her but Charlie insisted that he has better plans for me. I can't even believe Renee let it go so easily. Doesn't anyone care about what I think? I don't think so.

I looked at the time. 7:06 a.m. Oops. I almost forgot, today was my first day of school here in Forks. I took a bath and dressed. Just a simple yellow shirt and a white skinny jeans with a silver jacket and brown boots. A rainy outfit for a rainy town but I made my outfit's color look happy, not dull.

I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and it surprised me that Charlie was there, reading newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, Isabella." He greeted me with a smile, which I returned hesitantly.

I sat across him and Maggie, our maid, served me some pancakes and milk. Before I even start, Charlie got up.

"Here is the key to your new car. I hope you like it. Good luck on your first day." He handed me the silver key and left without another word. _Oh joy._ I thought to myself.

I finished eating and went to the garage. Great. A new red Audi greeted me. I knew already that the vehicle is for me since Charlie wouldn't drive cars in a brilliant color. I got inside and drove away. Pretty fast, I may say.

It wasn't hard to find the school. I mean, this is just a _small_ town, for crying out loud! I parked to the farthest, FARTHEST corner of the parking lot. I don't want to be such a show off, boasting my car. This is just a typical school with typical students. I thought wrong.

A silver Volvo, followed by a _humungous _jeep and red convertible came. Not so average, huh? They parked where people can really see their cars. Now _that_ is a show off. I just didn't mind them so I headed for the main office. Again, it wasn't hard to find but a guy, I think his name was Eric or something, helped me find the way.

I entered the main office and was greeted by a woman in her mid-forties.

"Good morning, dear. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here to get my schedule." I said, matching her tone. She seemed shocked and then her face returned to normal.

"Of course, we've been expecting you." She handed me a brown envelope. "These are your class schedules, map for the school and the slip that your teachers are going to sign."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I smiled at her again and left.

I was looking at my schedule when I bumped into something or I should say someone…

­

I fell flat on my butt. I looked at the person who I bumped into. She was a girl. A pixie-like one. I helped her get up but she was graceful and I don't think she needs my assistance.

"I'm so _so_ sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going." I apologized.

"No, no, it was my fault." She said with her chime-like voice.

"It was my fault." We said together. We laughed.

"I'm Bella." I offered my hand for her to shake.

"Alice is the name!" She shook my hand eagerly. "You're new here, right? I've never seen you before. Maybe I should be your tour guide!"

"No, it's alright. I don't want to bother you."

"Don't be silly! You're my NFF now!" She lost me there.

"NFF?" Curiosity is evident in my voice.

"New Found Friend—." She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Alice, there you are! I've been… oh! I see you have an NFF." An absolutely striking lady with a blond hair was smiling down at me. If I had been a boy, I would probably be drooling at her now. Thank God I wasn't. "I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm her cousin." She said to me.

I recovered right away "I'm Bella Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella, what is your class? Maybe we can lead you there." Alice suggested.

"Uhm…Calculus." I replied.

"That is our next class too! Come with us!" Rosalie said.

The classroom was not very far. We sat together and I can say I feel comfortable with them. The teacher came shortly and I let him sign the slip Mrs. Cope gave me. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Campbell. He also introduced me to the class and they easily recognized me as the infamous daughter of the _noble _Charlie Swan.

I went back to my seat and Alice and Rosalie looked perplexed. "You. Are. A. SWAN?" Alice asked me. Rosalie smacked her head.

"Didn't you hear that when she introduced herself? You _are_ deaf!"

"What's the matter?" I asked Rosalie.

"It's just that Alice is a Cullen and you are a Swan and there is some sort of treaty between them now." Rosalie shut her mouth at once like she just spilled the beans. Now it was Alice's time to smack Rosalie.

"Just let it go, Bella. Please! I'm begging you! We were just eavesdropping. I am not sure if it is even true. Please let it go." Alice begged. I just nodded and let it go.

I already knew what the teacher was talking about so I just let my mind wander. What was this agreement all about? I couldn't help but be intrigued and it is killing my brain!

The bell rang and we stood up. "So what is your next class, Bella?" Alice said as if a while ago didn't happen.

I let it go again. "Trig. With Mrs. Close. Room 106. I think I passed it already so I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We'll just walk you there." Rosalie said.

"Don't worry. I'm seriously fine. I know where it is. Besides, your classes are far from mine." I insisted. They bought it.

"We'll meet you at lunch!" They called back after we said our goodbyes.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if there are any wrong grammar. I'm not American and I admit I'm not good in speaking in English. Ahaha! If I get any reviews I'll continue it. I'm not that desperate. I just want to see what you think of the things that are on my mind. Ahahaha... I'm such a day dreamer. REVIEW!! Do I sound weird or anything to you? Hehe...**

**XD**


	2. in SICKNESS and in health

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter 2... Obviously... Please review again!

* * *

I opened the first door I reached since I really didn't know the way to my class. It surprised me to see two people making out. The guy had a bronze hair while the girl had a fake blond. Both of them were not wearing any shirt. SICK. They were glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I closed the door. After three seconds, there were moans. SICK!! I felt a bit sorry for the guy. He is totally cute but he has no taste for making out with the fake blonde girl.

_What is wrong with me?!_ I am SICK! I'm judging their looks already. Finally! I entered the correct room. The teacher was there already. I apologized myself for being late. The class was staring at me. I let the teacher sign the slip and I sat at the vacant seat at the back. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Yo, Mrs. Close! You look sexy today!" The make-out guy from a while ago said.

"Detention, Mr. Cullen! I've had enough!" Mrs. Close said. They exchanged death glares as 'Mr. Cullen' sat beside me. _Cullen_? Is he related to Alice? I don't want to find out! I just ignored him when he sat. He kept glaring at me. I said I was sorry.

The teacher kept on discussing and I just paid attention even when the guy beside me is giving me dangerous looks.

"Look, I said I was sorry a while ago. I got lost, okay? I really didn't mean to interrupt you. You don't need to look at me like that." I said when he was starting to freak me out.

"Whatever. I'm not asking you. I don't even care if you freaking got lost!" He said coldly. But, _oh my GOD!! _His voice is so beautiful! Too bad his attitude is the opposite.

I just ignored him after that. Thankfully, the bell rang after our cold conversation. I saw him exit the classroom with a Spanish looking girl in his arms. A player, huh? I feel bad for his _toys_. Where will they play now? In the janitors' closet? I don't want to think about it.

I headed to the cafeteria but I think some people has other plans for me than eat.

"Hey!" I guy called. He seemed familiar. Maybe he was in my Calculus. "You're Isabella, right? I'm Mike Newton."

"Yeah, but… uhm, I prefer Bella." I said indecisively.

"Do you mind if I accompany you to lunch?" He said confidently. _In your dreams! You ARE certainly not my type._

"I already made plans with someone. I'm sorry." I said. Thank God for Alice and Rosalie! Bless them!

Speaking of which…

"Bella! There you are! We've been looking for you! Mike, what are you doing here?" Alice said to me and then to Mike but a little cruelly. Mike walked away hastily.

"Mike is such a loser." I heard Rosalie grumble. Alice nodded her head in union as they watch him retreat.

"Tell me about it." Alice said.

We entered the cafeteria and most eyes were on us. They were probably just looking at me because I am a Swan and people were looking at Rosalie and Alice because they _are_ rich and also beautiful.

Two guys waved at them. Rosalie pointed them to Alice and went to them. Alice kissed the blonde guy while Rosalie kissed the huge guy.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella _Swan_." Alice emphasized my last name. Emmett and Jasper seemed to choke.

"It's a pleasure, Bella." Jasper said when he composed himself. Emmett was still choking. Then, he just offered his hand and I shook it.

We were getting along and I'm happy when I'm with them. I found out that they are all adopted and one of their brothers is the real son of their adoptive parents. I also found out that they are using their real surnames except for Alice but she told me what it really was.

Emmett was absolutely funny. He was like my long lost big brother! Jasper was like my brother too and he can calm people down especially when Rosalie got mad at the Lauren girl for flirting with Emmett.

"Hey hey hey… what do we have here?" A musical voice said. It was Edward Cullen, their brother, the one I interrupted a while ago.

"Go away, Edward. She's not your new toy." Rosalie said.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed.

"Ooooh…Someone's feisty. Are you also like that in bed?" His creepy friend said. They laughed.

"I'm going to my next class. Bye." I muttered to them. Edward _Culllen _is annoying the hell out of me, especially his friends and the lesbian one who kept checking Rosalie out! They are truly weird.

* * *

**What do** **you think? I'm so sorry. I will not be able to update soon because I have my periodicals coming up. Please pray for me... I really need to have high grades.**

**If you have any suggestions for the "treaty" of the Swans and the Cullens, please don't hesitate to say it to me. I will combine it with mine if I liked it. Or if you have any suggestions for the whole story, I will be happy to combine it so you can be happy and not disappointed with my story...**

**If you have any questions, just ask me...**

**Thank you so much! Please review! XD**


	3. Pickup lines

**I'm back!! please still read even if i just updated now... review!**

* * *

Biology was my next class and unfortunately, Edward was there as my lab partner. I think no one here is daring enough to be his lab partner. Why do I have to be so unlucky? I just kept on ignoring him but he's just too infuriating.

"Are you a terrorist? 'Cause your body is a _BOMB!!_" He said and then laughed. _I can never get tired of hearing his laugh._ Did I really think of that? I just rolled my eyes at him.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." He kept on saying stupid, tacky lines on me just to annoy the hell out of me.

"Do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes." I have to confess that I really want to laugh when he was saying those things especially when he adds overstated emotions.

"I'm not even looking at you!" I retorted.

"I bet your legs are tired. Because you've been running on my mind all the time. Another one! Are you a keyboard? Because you're my type." He winked at me. Okay! I've had enough!

"Cut it out! Or else I won't to cut your tongue and you won't be able to talk. HA! How's that?" I hissed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt from falling for me? I can't see a bruise. Is it because it is in your heart?" He said and then he smirked at me. I scoffed. How dare he?

"Edward, I am hurt. Will you help me feel better?" A girl who sat in front of us said earnestly.

"Of course, babe." He said seductively and winked. _Oh God!_ What a turn on! NOT! I wanted to gag in front of him.

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind paying attention to this class and stop making out with Ms. Wood." Mr. Banner said. Edward finally let go of the girl. The girl mouthed _later _to him.

* * *

I can't believe that this is my first day. Loads of things happened already! I was finally at home, resting on my soft, comfortable bed. I can't believe that this Newton guy hit on me twice! The second time was worse! I have him on my P.E. and he also used the cheesy lines Edward used on me. He is nothing compared to Edward. I almost vomit when he imitated Edward! Can't this guy take a hint already?

A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Miss Isabella, dinner is now served." Zafrina, my favorite maid said with a smile.

I got up and followed her. Dinner was dull. I ate alone. Maggie said that Charlie was busy settling things with his associate, Carlisle Cullen. Yeah, _Cullen_. Alice's dad. Maybe it has something to do with the treaty they are talking about.

_The way you walk, the rhythm when you're dancing, every inch of you smells of desire. You're such a rush, rush, the rush is never ending—_My cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D. _Alice_.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella! Can I come over?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Now? Why?"

"Grown up girl bonding time! Rose is with me. We're on our way. Bye!" She hung up.

After a few minutes, I heard the doorbell rang and a knock on my door.

"Bella, your friends are here to see you." Maggie said.

"Send them here." I said. She nodded.

I can hear them giggling from downstairs.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I said.

"Uh… you know, visiting you and checking your room. We've been here before but never to your room and you're not around." Rosalie said.

"Oooh!! I love your walk in closet! It's like heaven! Why aren't you wearing this? This is totally heaven! How I love your clothes! Oooh!! Is this Gucci? I need you to go shopping with me sometime!" Alice said from across the room.

Alice and Rosalie inside my house is pure catastrophe. They painted my nails, dressed me up and we gossip for hours! Maggie got annoyed with them because of their noise. Seriously, our house never got that enjoyable!

"Bye, Bella! See you at school tomorrow! We'll be waiting for you!" They said.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I really had fun!" I waved at them and closed the door.

Who knew I would find my true friends on the first day of class? I took a bath and slept deeply.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the football game. Would you like to watch? Emmett is playing and so is Edward." Alice said as we entered the cafeteria.

I was flabbergasted. "Edward is playing?"

"Yeah. He's the captain and obviously the star. I can't believe it either. He's too lanky. It's like with one touch of Emmett, he can be outbalanced already." We both snorted. "So, will you watch?"

"I think so. I have nothing else to do tomorrow, I think." I said uncertainly.

"Then come with us!" Alice said a little too persuasively.

"Do I have a choice?" I said ironically.

"Of course! You can go shopping with me!" She said enthusiastically.

"Aren't my clothes enough? I'll watch the game, okay?"

"I'm so good!"

I felt something sat beside me.

"Hey, baby. I'm Felix." The guy who told me I was feisty said.

"And so?"

"And so we will live happily ever after if you go out with me." He winked at me. I heard lots of guffaws. The Felix guy just kept on gawking.

"What the hell, Felix? Where did you learn those trash?" Edward said between uncontainable laughter.

"From you! Didn't you know that you are cheesier than me?" Felix answered.

"At least I can state it smoothly." He answered back.

"No, Felix. You are cornier." The lesbian said.

"Very good, Jane! You're on my side." So Jane was the name of the lesbian. They just kept on laughing.

I stood up and prepared to go to my next class. Their conversation is pointless! Such a bunch of immature people. Can't they be any more exasperating? Is this really how they treat new students? Well, I have no problem for the others. But Edward's group? _Oh, come on!_

**did you like it? review! thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**.dal'lang.**


	4. Questioning Love

**This is _My_ most awaited chapter so please read. I'm really overwhelmed and flattered because of the people who put my story on their favorites. My exams are over! But please don't expect me to update everyday. I'm so busy right now because I have practices and I'll arrive home at 7 pm. Please still read and review even if my update took so long.**

**WARNING: I'm sorry but I used foul languages here so it will be more..._dramatic_...**

**I don't really say bad words so...I'm so sorry...' **

* * *

"Isabella, your father asked us to dress you and help you prepare for dinner." Maggie said as I entered the house after school. Zafrina followed Maggie approach me. Dinner? What's the occasion?

"Dinner for what? Does it have to be formal that I need to wear a cocktail dress?" I asked.

"Your father didn't tell us why, Bella." Zafrina said. I just obeyed them but I was still suspicious.

Maggie dressed me into a blue off-shoulders Valentino cocktail dress and a white high- heeled close shoes. They put real jewelries on me. I think this dinner is so important.

Benjamin, our family driver, arrived two minutes after I was finished. He drove dad's most expensive car. _This is not a very good sign. I hope nothing bad will happen._ I thought. Even Benjamin was tensed.

The trip to the restaurant was not far… if you live in Seattle. I think this restaurant is the most luxurious here. It is an Italian restaurant called Volterra.

Benjamin assisted me to get out of the car and I was welcomed by the hostess who is waiting for me.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I am Charlotte and I will be your server for this evening. Your father and his company are waiting for you." She smiled warmly at me.

Charlotte led me to the farthest, most private booth at the back of the restaurant. She opened the door for me and I smiled a 'thank you' to her.

"My, my, Isabella, you look stunning tonight." Charlie said as he kissed my cheeks. I looked at his companions. Carlisle Cullen and _Edward..._yeah, Edward Cullen and he is glaring at me. "Bella, I know you know them both already so we can start dinner." Charlie said as I took a sit beside him and across Edward.

"Dad, why don't you just tell me why I am here so I can go now. I have a date okay?" I heard Edward whisper to Carlisle. I think Charlie heard it too because he began to talk.

"Isabella, Edward, your grandfather, Edward Sr., arranged a marriage for the both of you so it will not be hard for you to handle the company once you are at the right age. It will also be easier, especially for the next generations, to manage the company as one family." I gasped. No! I started hyperventilating. I looked at Edward to see his expression. He looked murderous, like he could kill anyone with just one look.

"Have you seriously, utterly lost your minds?!" He shouted with a deadly voice. "We don't like each other!" He became silent. Frighteningly, silent.

"Is this the reason you asked me to live with you, Charlie? Is this the better plans you talked about to Renée that's why she agreed?" I questioned him. "Don't you care about my feelings anymore? I don't want to get married to this, this, asshole!" I spat the last word unsympathetically. "Do you want me to die?"

"Neither do I want to get hooked up with a bitch like you." Edward said furiously. I glared at him.

"This isn't just a simple hooking up we are talking about, Player. This is a freaking marriage, for Pete's sake!"

"Stop it, please! You're acting like children. The wedding will be after your graduation. Will you just learn to like each other? You can even _pretend _to like each other! You will be in each other's classes always. Everything is settled so can we return to eating?" Charlie said. "By the way, the engagement party will be three days from now."

I can't even think properly so how can I eat? How can they do this to me? What about love? I want to get married because of freaking LOVE! Love… it's what they don't have. Love for me, for Edward… If they love us they are not going to force us! What are we, Chinese?**(No** **offence for the chinese. it's just that arranged marriage is their thing. I've learned it from my history class. They say we've earned that tradition. hehe!)**Edward will never live me… he doesn't know how to love! He'll just hurt me! Do they even care, let alone love us? I have plans of my own. Marry the one true love of my life. Not having a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm never going to find love. So they want to let the whole world know that the two most powerful families will be united. They don't love us. Fame, power, money and that wretched company of theirs is what they love!

"So this is the treaty they've been talking about? Is this what you've been hiding from me all this years? Is this why you can't let me have a serious relationship? How dare you, Carlisle? I have a reputation to keep! What will they think of me now if they know I'm engaged already? Are you really my father?" Edward spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Edward Cullen? I am your father. I raised you, took care of and love you!" Carlisle replied.

"You loved me? You? YOU?! LOVE? What do you know about love?"

"EVERYTHING YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW!!" Carlisle shouted. Edward walked out of the booth heatedly.

"Come back here, Edward Anthony!" He started to follow him. He turned to us. "I'm so sorry for his rude behavior."

Complete silence…

"How can you do this to me? Do you even care about my feelings? He is an effing player! He'll just hurt. It's better to die than to be with him!" Tears were now pouring freely down my face now. I started to sob. "No, you don't love me. I should've stayed with Renee. You're so STUPID! How can you think of this as a better plan? How can you be so unintelligent when it comes to this matter?"

"I'm doing what is best for the both of us. This is the only way I can repay the goodness he has given me!"

We got home. We didn't say a single word after that. I just wept and wept when I got inside my room. I don't even know if I can show myself to them. After a few days, there will be a ring around my finger. A few months later, I will no longer be free. It will be the end of my life. I will be doomed into hell.

**More information about the "treaty" will be on the next chapter. Congratulation for the people who guessed correctly. Do you like it? Do you think it's shallow? May I request for more reviews?**

**Have you noticed that i put Breaking Dawn characters here as extras? i just find it funny. Especially with Jane as a lesbian...don't worry...she just joined Edward's group because she secretly likes Edward... I don't own these character, okay?**

**OOOH!! I'd like to thank you for your reviews. You don't know how happy I am to read it and I reviewed my _lessons_ happily because of it! Thank you so much! **

**XD**


	5. Worse than the Worst

**Hey people! Please read again. I'm sorry it's too short. **

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice kept on comforting me. "I didn't know the treaty will be like this. You, suffering…"

"I'm fine, Alice. Anyway, who knew this could happen. Nobody knew. You weren't a part of it either." I assured her.

Edward was worse after dinner. He sucks the face of every innocent, well some are not so, girl he sees. Every girl I see is _glaring_ at me like I can die with one look. It's better to die than to marry _him _anyway. I bet they envy me now. If only they know I am more than willing to give Edward to them. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!

"Ooh… There's my fiancée!" Edward said to his friends, Alec, Felix, Demitri, and Jane, the lesbian. He went to me and leaned down to kiss my neck but I shoved him off and started to walk away. They laughed and bumped each others fists. Edward just winked at me. Gross!

Edward was not taking things so seriously. He thinks about it as a joke. I can't believe it either. The engagement will be tomorrow already. They picked the dress I was going to wear already.

I haven't had a single word to Charlie after the _dinner_. How can I talk to him? I despise him with all my being especially Edward. I have every freaking period with him beside me!

I walked to Biology alone. Only a few people were there. Angela waved at me as I sat. She went to sit beside me, temporarily.

"I heard. I'm so sorry, Bella. It must be hard for you. You're too young." I smiled at her thoughtfulness. Angela and I got along well. She's too kind and quiet so you'll be tranquil when you're with her. She's better than me in so many ways. I admit I'm a bitch sometimes. "If that ever happens to me… if they take me away from Ben… no, no… never gonna happen…" She smiled at me. "You should fight for it, Bella. Fight for your rights to love. Don't let them ruin your life by marrying a moron!" She said the last part harshly.

"AHEM!!" Someone coughed exaggeratedly. I recognized immediately that it was Edward's voice. Angela abruptly went back to her seat probably from embarrassment. Edward looked slightly offended by the word. I smirked arrogantly at him but regretted it instantly. Hurt in his eyes were evident. Can he feel anything at all? I'm so surprised. _WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Since when did I become this sinister and unsympathetic? Oh yeah… since yesterday when I realized I was dead!_ Edward took his seat back.

Mr. Banner arrived a few minutes after. Everyone became silent and went back to their original places.

"Turn your books on page 107 and read it silently. There will be a quiz tomorrow about that topic."

I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. Edward's heart-breaking gazes are distracting me. Charlie's story was too. "_It was the only way I can repay him."_

**FLASHBACK:**

"We were poor that time." He explained. "I was a simple employee working at the Cullen's company. Edward Sr. saw my potential. He found me as an industrious worker. I didn't finish studying back then so he sent me to Harvard and paid all my bills. I graduated with the highest award they are giving. I went back to the company. I did well. He promoted me. I became loyal to him. I became his assistant. A day came when he was sick and dying, he asked for Carlisle and me. He told us, 'When the time comes, the perfect time, your children, both of you should have one family to supervise this company.' He said it will be easier for us. I agree with him. That was the only request he gave me and it was only a request, a favor. How can I not obey him? He's like the father I never had." He paused. "I let you live with Renee so you can live a normal life for once. Now that you're eighteen, an adult, you can be married already. I need to do this for you. If it weren't for him, you'll be dying from starving right now." I didn't reply. I just stayed silent. I didn't want to talk to him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mr. Banner was snoring so loudly that the others were already laughing at me. They were even throwing crumpled paper inside his mouth.

I was surprised to see Edward still on his seat. He seemed to be in his reverie too. Probably because of his upcoming game. I kind of pity him. There must be some reason behind his terrible attitude. I remembered the words he said to Carlisle. Maybe he was just being understood. I am so guilty right now. This kind of behavior he is showing now is worse than the usual. It's definitely worse than the worst.

** I have a bad news. My computer can't read the file so I need to write a new one. That's my chapter 6, by the way. So... chapter 6 will not be out soon. I'm so sorry. I can't even fit it to my schedule because I'm so busy right now. Please still read my story. REVIEW!!**


	6. I can't live a lie and a dream

**sorry for taking too long, people! please read... thank you for the past reviews that i got. i still want more. hehe!**

* * *

"Edward Cullen on the run… TOUCH DOWN!! That was one hot touchdown coming from the captain, the football legacy, Edward Cullen" The announcer said. "What a great pass coming from Emmett! They are seriously doing a great job in this match with La Push High Warriors. Coach Marcus of Forks is training them well alongside Edward Cullen." He kept on babbling and boasting about how great Edward was.

I have to admit that Edward was really great in the field. He's a lot more serious. It's like the Edward playing football and the Edward playing with girls' emotions are different person. I wish he's always playing football. I like him this way. He looks so handsome. Sigh. What am I thinking? He began searching for something or someone in the crowd and he had a thoughtful look on his beautiful face.

"3…2…1…EEEENK!!" The crowds went wild. I can hear screaming and howling. Rosalie and Alice were laughing and rejoicing together. I can't even enjoy with my situation right now and with tomorrow's engagement party. "Forks High Knights wins against La Push Warriors! This gives them a chance to play in the semifinals round! Good luck Knights! Don't party too hard, boys! Just enjoy sweet victory! That's all for now. Have a good night, lovely ladies and gentlemen."

Rosalie insisted me to join them congratulate the team since she _was_ the head cheerleader before. She just decided to quit because lots of sluts were joining already. Jasper and Alice tagged along too.

"Congratulations, guys!" We said. Edward, beautiful as ever with wet hair from the shower, was talking to the coach but he seemed inattentive. The others seemed to notice.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Yeah. What's with him? He's been like that since this morning." Alice said.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't talk that much except when he was talking about the strategies. I didn't even see him make-out. I think the _engagement thing_ is getting on his nerves now."

"It's about time." Jasper agreed. "He's so problematic now-a-days. I wish there were some ways that we can talk to him. He's just too distant from us. We're still family." I was touched with what Jasper had said. Even if Edward was too damn irritating, they still care for him like they are real siblings.

Edward's eyes met mine for a second. It happened so fast that I didn't see his eyes completely. Damn!

* * *

**EPOV:**

Why do they have to do this to me? Esme didn't have any reaction at all. She knew about this all along. I thought she was on my side. I thought they cared about me. I thought I knew them. I thought everything would never happen. I thought I'd never look at Bella this way.

Sigh. Bella. Sigh. I don't have any problems with her but she abhors me, loathes me, hates me, despises me and disgusted with me.

"Cullen? Do you understand? Make sure that you will do better than that. I'm very disappointed with your performance a while ago, Edward. Make sure that will never happen again. Am I clear?" Coach Marcus said. I nodded without understanding. I met Bella's gaze. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Why did she have to hate me so much? Oh! Yeah right, she thinks I'm a fuing man-whore. I really want to change. I'm never really like this. I didn't want to play with their emotions. I want to wait for the girl who will give the love I'm looking for. I want a girl who will love me not because I'm rich or _incredibly _hot, handsome or a football star. Obviously that isn't Bella even if I want her to be that girl. _What am I thinking? I will be tied to her. She's a part of the reason why I am miserable in the first place._

The engagement is tomorrow. I have no guts to disobey Carlisle. I know that Bella wouldn't do that too. Maybe not. I don't know her completely. If she would just let me get to know her. That will be easier for us since we will be stuck with each other. I also need to let her know me.

"Edward my man, did you see that Jessica chick checked you out? You should totally go for it! Oh, fuck Bella for me, will you?" Felix said. How dare he? I just ignored him.

I wish I didn't have them as my friends. They befriended me because I am rich and popular and girls were all over me. They really hate me. I know it because of their attitude. Jane just joined the group because she likes me. They influenced me on being a player. I didn't really have any friends I wish I had. I will ditch them for good. They'll ditch me soon because they were getting popular and they didn't need me anymore.

I pledge to myself that I will change my bad attitude for the better and for Bella.

* * *

**BPOV:**

"_I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher man said. Edward lifted my veil as he leaned closer. I waited for him to kiss me but instead, I felt flaming fire burning through my veins. _

_I looked at Edward and saw his red, almost burgundy eyes. It's so terrifying. He continued to lick the blood on his lips, my blood. I can still feel the bloodcurdling pain I feel. I screamed for help but to my dismay, everyone was dead. Their blood had been sucked dry. I cried. Edward looked frightening. The pain got worse that I wanted to die but Edward beat me into it. My white wedding gown was ripped apart. Blood was covering it that it was almost red. Edward growled._

_Suddenly, someone pounced on him. It was another Edward. He has golden eyes and his features were softer and kinder. He ripped the red eyed Edward into pieces and took a lighter from his pocket. He burned the pieces of the evil Edward. The scene was terrifying. I fell on the ground. The pain was worse than before. I started to black out but I heard the voice of an angel._

"_Bella, don't give up on me." He sucked the venom out of my body. "No, no, Bella. Bella? Can you hear me?" The angel sobbed tearlessly. I caressed his face. He started to lean over. Closer… closer… _BUZZ!! BUZZ!!

"GAAAH!!" I screamed. I was sooo frustrated I didn't finish my dream. A dream, that was just a dream. It's okay. I was dying anyway. If I will die that way I'd love to die now. I wish Edward will be the Edward in my dreams. I just hope it will happen. _A dream come true._ Sigh…

I got up and stretched. I took a bath and changed into a black tank top and white short shorts. Today is going to be a long day. The party will be held at the Cullen's mansion. So there isn't someone rearranging the house.

Charlie was with Carlisle, as usual. I ate breakfast while Zafrina and Maggie were preparing my dress. It was an elegant black strapless dress that shows my cleavage already. It was so breathtakingly dazzling. They also prepared real diamond jewelries for me and my very high shoes. _Oh God, please help me._

* * *

**You liked it? tell me! please review! who thought there is drama for Edward? i just can't get over him especially Robert Pattinson! REVIEW!!**


	7. in my dreams

**Hey! Read this again and BTW, i'm not getting more reviews now. Just tell me if you don't want the story. i can stop and try again. do you really like it? do you think it is that bad? REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Aro, my friend, this is my daughter Isabella and Carlisle's son, Edward." Charlie introduced us to a long white haired, young looking man. I bet he's old but he looks so young. "Bella, this is the owner of the most successful company in Italy. They're from Volterra. That is the loveliest place I've ever been." He boasted.

"It's a pleasure to meet Charlie's beautiful daughter." He kissed my hand. I felt Edward move uncomfortably. "You should really go there. I'll give you and your future husband the best accommodations there." He smiled warmly at us.

Edward shook his hand politely. Edward and I should always be together wherever we may go.

"I would like to make an announcement." Carlisle called everyone's attention from the dining room. "Bella, Edward?" He called us and we joined him immediately. "I am very much pleased to inform you that my son here, Edward, and Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella, will be married by the end of June." Edward put an arm around my waist. Everybody clapped their hands and kept on congratulating us.

I was really in desperate need for air so I went outside. Luckily, only a few people were out there so I went to their garden only to see Edward humming to himself peacefully. I didn't see him go out. I decided to leave him alone.

"No, don't leave. Come, sit with me." He said with his divine voice. Lost for words, I timidly sat beside him, too far for my liking but it can do.

"It must be awkward for you to be with me, huh? I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. No, scratch that. I terribly sorry for being such a jerk to you, Bella." He said sincerely.

"Why then? Why are you doing this? Why are you treating everything as a joke? Why?" I asked him silently.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really like this. You know, I do have emotions, Bella. Everybody does. I just don't want people to sympathize me when I'm feeling like this. I'm masking my own feelings. I don't want to be seen this way. I'm being misunderstood."

For some reasons I can't understand, I was mad. I don't really know why. "That's because you are keeping yourself away from others! You're acting like you are someone else. What's your problem? Are you in—" He cut me off.

"I am tired of it already. Can't you see? I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not! How dare you judge me? We didn't even have one serious conversation and you think you know me already?" He was beyond enraged. I was too.

"That's the problem! You won't let me know you!"

"What do you think I'm doing now? I'm opening up to you! How can you be so damn dim-witted?" I was speechless. I was just staring at him like an idiot. He was right. I feel so blameworthy, so guilty. I really didn't know him.

"I… I'm… I'm so… sorry…" I whispered.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for my outburst. I really shouldn't have done that." He said softly.

"Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong, none at all. I should be thanking you for making me realize my mistakes and for making me understand you. You're right. I'm so sorry for judging you, Edward."

"Don't worry. It's my fault you looked at me that way." He smiled at me. A smile that will definitely make my heart melt. That was when I really saw his eyes. I got lost inside those emerald eyes. I don't know who or what I am. I didn't even know where I am. We just stared at each other. It seemed centuries, scores, decades but I still couldn't look away. From this instant, I already fell in love with those eyes and smile. I don't think I can even endure a day without seeing them. It was like I am seeing the Edward from my dream. An Edward that is kind and gentle with soft features on his god-like face. It was like I am face to face with an Adonis.

"May I ask?" He nodded. "Why are you being kind to me? Why then are you letting me understand you?" I asked curiously.

"I told you already. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Since, we _are _going to get married and there is no turning back, I really think that we should get to know and understand each other. I'm not rushing you. I know it takes a lot of time." He smiled at me. It took my breath away. "Oh, by the way, what's an engagement without an engagement ring?" He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. It was magnificent! No words can even describe it. Well, it was an old fashioned ring with a gold band and a topaz at the center and it is surrounded by diamonds. I was so astounded. He seemed shy but he was slightly smiling. "My grandfather gave me this thing before he died. I really didn't know why but Carlisle said that I should give this to you. I thought my granddad was losing his mind. He was giving me a girl's jewelry!" He laughed. He noticed me staring at the ring.

I frowned. "Do you think that I should wear this already? If I wear this, it was like I am willing to get married now. Don't get me wrong but I'm still not ready. We are forced. Getting along with each other doesn't mean that we _love _each other now." I guess my statement hurt him. It was still true, nonetheless.

He was silently thinking. "You have a point. Perhaps you should just keep it first."

"I think I want to see if it fits." We both grinned.

"May I do the honors?" He asked. I blushed but nodded. He took my hand slowly and I can feel his soft, smooth hand caressing mine. Or so I thought. He gently slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand.

"OW! Emmett!!" I heard a voice said. I quickly turned my head to the direction where I heard the voice. Edward did too. Surprisingly not, it was Alice and she was with Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" Edward hissed. I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking like I'm not interested at all.

"Is it wrong for me to be at my own home and to attend my brother and my best friend's engagement party?" Alice said faking an offended tone.

"That is not what I meant." Edward said like he was impatiently talking to animal that won't understand him.

"We know. We're not that stupid, you know. We heard you shouting at each other so I thought _Bella_ needs some help. We saw that the both of you are alone so we thought that there should be some parental guidance since you were starting to get all lovey dovey." Emmett said. "What are you two doing here anyway? You should be inside, entertaining the guests by doing some PDA. Hell, they'll be entertained with the best show of their boring little lives."

"Geez, Emmett. You sound worse than Edward." Alice snickered. Edward ignored her comment.

"Why? Is wrong for me to be in my house and to be with my fiancée?" Edward mocked Alice. She glared at him.

"I needed fresh air so I went outside. Who can even breathe inside that house full of socialites who are smoking tobaccos and wearing expensive odd smelling perfumes?" I answered for Edward who was busy glaring at his adopted siblings.

"So you can breathe when you're around Edward? That's a new thing!" Alice teased. Edward and I scoffed but blushed at the same time.

"Someone's got an MU." Emmett also teased but like a five year old _girl_.

"What is an MU?"

"Duh! Mutual Understanding!" Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gosh, Emmett. Where did you learn that piece of shit?" Edward asked.

"I overheard a little girl talking with her friend. She said, 'We're not together, we're just MUs.' Then I heard the meaning of MU. It was so funny. You should've seen her face when she was denying it." He laughed out loud.

"Emmett, shut up. You're too loud! I can hear you from inside the house." Jasper said. He turned to us. "Rose and I have been looking for both of you. Esme's looking for you."

We walked out of the garden as Edward took my hand unconsciously. I felt my heart jump. We met Esme inside the living room she was with two other men. I recognized Carlisle immediately. Esme and I kissed each other's cheek.

"Isabella, Edward, this is Caius Volturi. He's the cousin of Aro. I'm sure you met him a while ago and he owns the brother company of Aro's company. It is one of the largest also." Carlisle introduced us to a guy who also looked a little like Aro, only he had blond hair and white paper thin skin. He also had dark eyes. He smiled warmly at us.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Volturi." The two of us shook his hands and smiled.

"The pleasures are all mine. Believe me." He said with his melodic voice that pales in comparison with Edward's.

* * *

**i'm not even at the climax yet. just tell me if you like it or not. REVIEW!! God! i think it's getting cheesier and cheesier. please review. i accept criticism. everybody needs them sometimes! Review okay? i'll get more inspired if i get super many reviews!**


	8. Confusion is your fault

**SORRY!**

* * *

The party was still going on. Of course it wasn't a _party _in clubs and dance floors and beers and noisy people. In short, it wasn't a party for us teenagers. Most of the guests in our age here are like mature sophisticated people that are seriously out of my league.

I was really becoming bored _and _sleepy. I yawned slightly but Edward caught that and he chuckled quietly.

"Bored, huh? Me either. Let's get out of here. C'mon. Come with me." He took my hand and led me to a less crowded room. Actually, no one is inside. There was a black grand piano, guitars that are arranged orderly on the wall, a drum set and a key board.

"You're into music too?" I asked. I was astounded. I thought that these things were so not him.

"What? You never thought that the football prodigy could play the piano?" He smirked.

"I can consider the drums but the piano? Are you kidding me? Edward _Cullen _and the _piano_? I can't even imagine that."

"I'll prove you wrong, then." He sat on the bench and patted the remaining space for me to sit on. And then his long slender pale fingers touched the ivory keys. The whole room was filled with music, a music that no words can describe. Even the words perfect, amazing, magnificent and other positive adjectives can't portray it because it was _beyond _all that. It started of slowly and it became faster. It was unbelievably that most magnificent sound I have ever heard and I can't believe that I've heard it from someone as playful as Edward.

"Wow." I breathed as he stopped playing.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was too perfect that it made it look bad." I said. He chuckled. "Did you name it already?"

"No, not yet. Actually, you're the first one who has heard it." He smiled. I blushed.

"Really?"

"Of course not. My guitars have already heard it. You're not the first one." He said sarcastically and then he became silent and serious. "Do you mind if I try something?" He asked hesitantly.

"It depends."

He slowly moved closer to me. He first touched my face and caressed it slowly and fervently. He then tilted his head until our lips were millimeters apart from each other. He was hesitant at first not in the normal way if he could do it better but he was thinking if it was the right thing. His mouth was on mine then, moving slowly and carefully. Thousands of thoughts came into my mind. My heart was telling me that this was the right thing. My mind was screaming that he's just messing with me and my heart like he does with the other girls. Like he said, I really didn't know him so I can't figure out if he really changed or not. Can people really change?

I didn't realize that I was already kissing him back and our kiss grew deeper. Blood boiled under my skin and I can't breathe. His right hand was on the side of my face while the other was on my back. I suddenly gripped his shoulder forcefully and pulled myself away from him even if it was so hard.

"I'm truly sorry, Bella. I didn't know what took over me. Believe me, I didn't mean it to be that way." He apologized sincerely.

"It's fine." I assured him but it was a lie. It wasn't fine! That kiss made me more confused than ever. I can't like him because I can't trust him. I can't trust him because I don't know him completely. I can't know him completely because I don't know if I can trust him because of his past. Why did everything change because of that one kiss? Is it because I _like_ him already and I can't accept it? What if all the things that he said were all lies? I can't judge him because I don't know him. He's not the confusing one, _I am_. It's my own entire fault that's why I'm confused. Even if I'm correct with my uncertainties, I can't be angry with him, I can't do anything with him because it will do _nothing _to me, NOTHING… I will still be married to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. After all the things I've been thinking, he's still concerned about me. I broke down, crying. He held me to his chest while I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. He kept on soothing me even if he didn't now what was wrong.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? That's my job, remember?"

"I'm sorry I… I… I can't… I can't do this. I am so confused right now."

"No one's rushing us, Bella. We have all the time that can be needed." He seemed to understand me. He just comforted me until I stopped crying but I didn't feel any better.

The party ended and Charlie and I said our goodbyes with the Cullens. No one knew about the conversation I had with Edward and the drama.

* * *

Sunday was a blur. Alice called if I was alright because I didn't look good when I got home last night. I said I was just exhausted and sleepy. Charlie was working, as always. According to Alice, Edward has his football training and so is Emmett. The rest of the day passed with me staring at the ring. I suddenly remembered the golden chain without a pendant that my mother gave me before I came here to Forks. I inserted the ring and put it around my neck.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward and his eyes, his smile, everything about him. I realized now, I like him already and I can't deny it now from myself.

_Baby, you're a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into me_

_Nothing I could do but fall_

_Piece by piece you broke down every part of me that never thought I'd never need you, Baby_

_It's Twisted, messed up_

_and the more i think about it _

_it's crazy but so what?_

_i may never understand it_

_i'm caught up and i'm hangin' on_

_i'm gonna love you even if it's wrong..._

Twisted - Carrie Underwood (Carnival Ride)


End file.
